Invitations
by bugmadoo
Summary: He would always send her invitations. Invitations to places she's never been to before. Then he would make her feel things she didn't even know she could feel. Do things she's never done. This time is not so different from all the other times, really.


**Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work of fiction is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.

**a/n:** Thanks to Jessica (malfoysotter on tumblr) and Hera (slytheirn on tumblr) for betaing! Other than that, here we go...

* * *

**Invitations:**

_Next Saturday, 7pm  
The Langham Hotel, London  
Room 505_

_Wait there_

_- D.M._

* * *

Hermione Granger entered the foyer of The Langham hotel at exactly 6:55pm. The tall and broad room was made out of white and brown marble, polished so neatly that it reflected. Comfortable looking chairs were standing around a coffee table in front of the reception. She stood there for a second just to take the beauty of it in, leaving her in awe.

She walked straight pass the reception because with every one of his invitations also came a key if she needed one. Standing in front of the elevators, she remembered what she had read about this hotel he had sent her to. It was one of the very few Wizarding hotels that also offered rooms for paying Muggle guests in Great Britain and, Merlin, did they have to pay. While researching the hotel, she had accidentally stumbled over a pricey table and her eyes had widened remarkably and she was more than a little nervous to be in such an elite establishment. The two parts of the hotel were separated, of course, but Hermione still found it a fascinating idea to get these two worlds so close together.

The little "bing" signalled that an elevator found its way to the ground floor and Hermione stepped in as soon as the doors opened. As the cabinet made its way into the fifth floor, Hermione had more and more trouble controlling her nervousness. She always looked forward to her meetings with him and even though there had been quite a lot of them by now, she couldn't help being nervous before each of them. It wasn't the bad kind of nervousness though, not the kind that made it hard to put one foot in front of the other one because your body screamed at you to turn around and find a safe place. No, her nervousness came from excitement and the uncertainty of what would await her. Well, she knew who she would meet and what he would give and take from her but she never knew exactly how he would go about it in advance.

The elevator stopped when it reached the fifth floor and Hermione stepped out into the corridor. The carpet she took her tentative steps on felt soft beneath her heels and she straightened her spine while making her way to room 505. When she reached the door with a golden sign which marked it as her destination, she reached into her purse and took the heavy golden key out.

As soon as she held it in her hands a keyhole appeared in the middle of the door and Hermione was inside the room in a short moment. She closed the entry behind her and then stood there for a while looking at her surroundings.

The room she was standing in was bigger than she had expected it to be from the outside. To her right was a door to what she supposed was the bathroom. The whole far wall she was facing was made out of glass and there was an open door leading to a balcony. The evening summer sun was shining, illuminating the room in soft light and a soft and warm breeze came through the doors. Two meters in front of the glass wall was one of the biggest four poster beds Hermione had ever seen. The pillows and the bed sheets were both white in contrast to the black posters at each corner of the bed.

Hermione stood there in awe looking at the beautifully decorated room and the other few pieces of furniture standing around. She could see why he wanted to meet her here. There was something about this room that made her feel very welcome and almost at home even though she'd never been here before. She once again had to admit that he had a very good taste in rooms but then again that was the case with almost anything.

Hermione smiled to herself.

She made her way to the doors that led to the balcony and let out a gasp. The view was absolutely beautiful. She saw beautiful old buildings around her and to her right was a park with a few screaming children played football in. The wind up here was a bit stronger than she thought it would be but the sun was still warm on her skin so she didn't mind. She just stood there, closed her eyes and had one of those little moments that made her aware of the fact how beautiful living was.

She gave a start when she felt a hand on the bare skin of her left shoulder. The other hand gently gripped the back of her neck and she found that she couldn't really move it. Shivers ran down her body from the places the hands were touching her and she heard the other person breath a short laugh.

He had arrived. He was here, touching her already and she sighed in relief. Sometimes he didn't touch her for far too long in her opinion and he had her literally begging for him. So touching early on was good. Really good, Hermione thought.

His hands left her for a moment and she thought she could finally move her head but he was quicker. Both of his manly hands with his long fingers that she loved reached in front of her, holding a piece of black cloth. She closed her eyes and she felt him tying the blindfold around her head, careful not to get any hairs in the knot. She could already feel that slight burning inside of her that he always managed to ignite so fast. She quickly went through the things they already had done and thought of what they still could do and a low moan escaped her.

He let out a short chuckle.

"Turned on already? You could at least _try_ to behave yourself, Granger."

Draco Malfoy's voice was low and raspy. In the beginning of whatever it was they had, Hermione often thought about how it could even be possible that something as simple as his voice could turn her on as much as it did. Now, she didn't really care about anything else than how his voice could actually make her _feel_.

She hummed in response and Draco bent down to kiss her neck. She wanted to turn her face, to lean against him so she could touch him too but he was already gone. Instead, he gripped both of her wrists and turned her around. She could smell what she had come to know as his scent while he was standing directly in front of her probably looking at her. She opened her eyes behind the blindfold but it didn't help. All she could see was darkness, not even the faintest stream of light was coming through and she figured that the blindfold must've been charmed that way. Interesting.

She smiled. Hermione really couldn't wait to see what he had in store for her tonight.

"Come on, Granger, time to get started."

Again, he placed a small kiss on the side of her neck, quickly pulled back again, turned her around and pushed her in the direction he wanted her to go. She figured they were going inside again but other than that Hermione had no idea where exactly in the room they were heading to. The place was too unfamiliar for her to tell but they came to a halt soon enough and Draco let her wrists go.

Hermione stood there in silence and in darkness, trying to figure out what Draco was going to do. She didn't hear him moving so he still had to be somewhere near her. While not knowing what was to come usually made her feel uneasy, it only heightened her excitement this time. She was on edge but not the bad kind. Not knowing how Draco would bring her new heights of pleasure beforehand was beyond exciting for her and something she always looked forward to.

She felt his hands on her again and this time he was opening the zip of her dress. His left hand was resting on her left shoulder, slowly dragging the strap of her dress down and his right hand simultaneously pulling the zip down her back.

"No bra today, Granger?" He leaned closer to her and she could feel his hot breath against her ear.

She nodded.

"_Naughty_," he whispered and a shiver ran down her spine. His voice really was too arousing for his own good, she decided. This couldn't be healthy. Something had to be wrong with his vocal cho –

Her train of thought was interrupted when air that was a bit colder than before, hit her body and she realized that he had rid her of the dress. She again was without Draco's touch in complete darkness. Hermione still knew that he was standing behind her though, because she could hear his breath and _feel_ it at the back of her neck, moving the hairs there. After a moment of him standing there, she could hear him move and he stepped a few steps away from her.

She was now standing only in her knickers and her heels in the room. She actually had taken a risk in her choice of underwear today and had bought a rather risqué garment. She had seen it in a store she would've never visited herself but Ginny had dragged her inside. The piece she bought was made out of black lace and showed more skin than Hermione usually was comfortable with but deemed perfect for Draco. She knew he liked seeing her dressed up in this type of clothing and she liked pleasing him. So the logical thing for her to do was buying them, obviously.

She did not regret that decision when she heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a pleasured hum behind her. She smiled to herself.

"Take off your shoes," he commanded. Hermione immediately wanted to follow his order but found that standing on one leg while not being able to see a thing was harder than she thought it would be. She was already wobbling while leaning down to take off the first shoe and Hermione send a quick plea to whoever was listening not to let her fall over because she couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing than falling over while almost naked. She stretched out her left hand to find anything to hold on to and that's when she felt a strong arm under her fingers that steadied her.

She turned her head towards him and murmured a quick 'thank you' and he hummed in response.

He pulled his arm away again when she was standing steady on both of her feet and she had caught her balance. He was back mounting behind her and her skin somehow felt like it was prickling all over. She just wanted him to touch her. To give her anything.

She thought about how much longer Draco wanted to keep her in the dark. Even though the blindfold made everything she felt more intense because she didn't see it coming, she just wanted to _see. _See the lust in his eyes when he pounded into her. See his muscles flexing under his skin when he moved.

She jumped again when she felt his hand on her stomach. It seemed like he wanted to touch as much as possible with his hand, spreading his fingers as far as they went and moving it slowly downwards. He didn't stop when he the tips of his fingers reached her underwear but dipped under the hem of them. Hermione arched her back and threw her head back against his shoulder in anticipation.

But he just kept pushing her underwear further down without touching her pussy at all and she let out a huff in frustration. He chuckled and kneeled down to help her, lifting her feet one after the other and getting her knickers off. When he got up again, he pressed himself against her back and his mouth was back near her left ear, his hot breath against the side of her neck.

"You're standing right in front of the bed," he said it in that raspy, demanding voice again and Hermione supressed a moan. "I want you to crawl on it, lie down on your back, spread your legs and then lift your arms over your head. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes," she swallowed. "Yes, Malfoy."

Hermione took small, tentative steps until she could feel the bed against her shin and leaning down, she put her hands on the bed. The texture of the duvet was even softer than it had looked and she took a short second to feel it.

She had done as he had commanded her and was now lying on her back with her hands stretched over her head but the world around her was still dark. She felt his hand then, warm and slightly rough, lying on her left ankle and slowly moving upwards. Passing from her calf to her knee, from her thigh to her hip and eventually coming to a halt on her left breast. Her breath was coming quicker, her whole left side covered in goose bumps and her nipples hardened already. He kneaded and squeezed before rolling her nipples between his fingers. Hermione couldn't help but squirm under his touch. He breathed out a chuckle.

"I don't think I like how much you're moving, Granger. I have to do something against that."

She noticed she was holding her breath and she felt at a loss how to react. She couldn't see anything but she also couldn't hear him moving from the spot beside her. She couldn't feel anything either and the let out a frustrated huff.

Then, finally something. She heard him mutter a word that she didn't quite catch and she felt her legs grow heavy all of a sudden, as if someone had bound weights on them and she realized that he had bound her legs to the respective bottom posters of the bed. Her limbs were spread more widely than when she had lain down on the bed herself. She felt the coldness of the air around her hit the parts of her pussy that had still been hidden so far and she moaned.

Draco didn't waste any time and muttered another word that bound both of her arms to the headboard directly over her head. This position left her completely open and ready for his ministrations and she couldn't do anything against it. She tried to move her hands or her legs but she knew before she even tried that whatever he had used to restrain her, was securely wrapped around her ankles and wrists and there was no way she could escape.

"There is no way you can break free from these unless I let you, Granger," his mouth was touching her left ear slightly when he talked. "I promise you these silk ties are not going to let you go any time soon."

She could hear the smirk in his voice. Of course why wouldn't he be? He had her tied and blindfolded to the bed and her body was at his mercy. He could do anything in this position of power and Hermione would let him. Because this felt indescribably good and like nothing else she could think of. Giving up her control like this was so thrilling and arousing she was almost ashamed of it. He knew her body and he always knew how to cause the reaction he wanted to get from her. She loved it.

His hand was on her again, slowly descending from her breast, only using his fingertips and therefore only touching very little of her skin. Definitely not enough in Hermione's opinion. She tried arching her back to lean into his touch but her restrains kept her from it. He laughed at her.

His fingertips continued their path over her ribcage to her hip and then towards her bellybutton. He circled it a few times and then pinched her directly next to it. Still not being able to see she, had to solely focus on _feeling_ and feel she did. His hand left streaks of heat on her skin that added to the flame and pressure behind her naval and she knew she was wet already. She smiled because she knew he'd approve of that.

Hermione tense when Draco continued his way down, resting just above the lips of her pussy which were already spread. He dipped one finger lower agonizingly slow, and she cried out when he brushed over the bundle of nerves there. He circled her clit a few times and she bucked her hips as much as she could with the silk ties still holding her in place. He moved further along her slit then, and his finger was probing her entrance.

"Hmmm, so wet already and I haven't even really touched you, yet." She was whining at this point.

His hand came off of her again and she was about to let out a protesting sound when his hand came down again and sent a sharp blow against her pussy. Hermione screamed and shifted her hips. She felt pain but she also felt pleasure and it was a feeling that was foreign. He had spanked her ass before which also was pleasurable but _this _– spanking her bum was nothing compared to this.

Her breathing was quick and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She also noticed how fast her ribcage lifted and sagged. Draco must have had the same thought because she could feel his hand on her. It just lay there waiting for her breathing to calm again.

"Oh, so me spanking your pussy gets you really worked up, I see. Who knew you'd like that, Granger, huh?" His voice was raspy and low. Hermione thought he also sounded aroused but maybe that was just in her imagination.

"Yes, I like it. Plea- " she cried out, as his hand came down again. He snickered.

He landed another blow. And another. He didn't stop. Thwacking sounds filled the room which were almost always followed by little moans and yelps from Hermione. Every one of his blows sent what felt like waves of heat and electricity from her core to the rest of her body and her pussy didn't stop clenching at his ministrations. Sometimes his hand hit exactly where her clit was, which caused her to cry out even louder and to grate her hips against his hand. Sometimes he only hit other parts of her pussy which made it feel even hotter.

All this pleasure and pain just resulted in that bubble behind her naval to get hotter and bigger and her lungs felt like exploding, too. Not being able to see when the blows would come and being restrained just intensified every single feeling she had and made it grow into something that took away her control over her body and left Draco for that task. And he knew exactly how to take control of it.

"You're so wet, Granger. Can you feel how your pussy is dripping?"

She did feel it but she couldn't say it because when she opened her mouth to answer him all she could do was moan. He let out a chuckle again.

He landed another blow directly on her clit and Hermione's body tensed, her hips shifting and a guttural moan escaping her mouth and he started rubbing her clit again in a circular motion. He started humming.

"What am I going to do with you now, Granger? What else could I do to that body of yours with that pretty tight pussy, huh?"

His words had the same effect on her as his physical actions. His voice was still so incredibly _sexy_ and this time, Hermione was pretty sure that she could hear arousal in his voice.

How on earth did he expect her to answer though when he was still rubbing her clit, sending other waves of pleasure over her which erased any coherent thought she might have had. So all that was left, was going with how she felt. And she wanted him, needed him in fact.

"Please, Malfoy," she sounded very much like she just ran a couple of miles, completely out of breath and in fact, also was a thin layer of sweat all over her body.

He let out an amused huff at her incoherency and laid one of his hands on each of her breasts therefore leaning in closer to her. She wanted to touch him so badly but she still was bound to the bed. He tugged at her nipples, kneaded her breasts and _squeezed_ them. Even though she knew it was to no avail, she tried arching her back to lean into his touch. He let go.

"Maybe I should just get you out of these silk ties first. What do you think?"

She nodded. "Yes, please," she said breathlessly. "Let me out."

He murmured the words again that released first her arms and then her legs and this time she didn't even try to catch which words they were. She laid limply on the bed then, her limbs feeling feather-light after being restrained and she took a deep breath to let go of the slight discomfort in her wrists and ankles. He still didn't take off her blindfold which was bothering her but not enough to say something about it. What discomfort she really wanted to say something about was the one between her legs. But she waited because she knew that Draco would always give her what she wanted eventually. She heard slight rustling of clothes and she thought maybe what she wanted in that moment wasn't as far away as she thought it was.

"Come on, Granger; get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you."

This time there was no mistaking the arousal in his expression. It was obvious. His voice would get even raspier and darker than it already was and there was no doubt in her mind about if she should obey him. She eagerly sat up and turned around and bent over, exactly positioned like she knew he wanted her to be. A growl came from the foot of the bed and Hermione could exactly imagine why. Her ass and her pussy were on perfect display for him, juice starting to drip out of her again. She tried to rub her thighs together for some sort of stimulation but it hardly did anything. All she would need right now was Draco's cock. And she really hoped that's what she would get.

Then, she waited. The waiting was awful and increased her anticipation, making her even more desperate for him. It was agonizing to know he was right behind her and that he still wasn't touching her. She just heard more rustling of clothing and tried to take this as a good sign. She would turn her head to see what was taking him so long but she knew it wouldn't help because it was still dark when she opened her eyes.

Finally, Hermione felt the mattress dip behind her and she let out a sigh of relief. _Finally_. She felt his legs against her calf and then his hands were roaming over her behind. She hummed contently and Draco leaned forward to place a kiss on each cheek of her bum. Then, she felt him lean in further and she could feel the length of him running up and down her slit. He was purposefully teasing her and even though Hermione knew how much he liked to do it she just didn't have to patience for teasing now. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted to feel his hands on her and she wanted to hear him growl like he always did. She wanted –

He was entering her, stretching her and immediately filling her up until he was fully buried inside of her. Draco growled and Hermione let out a surprised cry. He didn't give her much time to adjust to the invasion and started pounding into her right away. She let out a series of moans while she could hear him growling then and there and the sound of it was arousing in itself. This was what she had needed from the beginning. Nothing ever compared to the feeling of Draco stretching her hot and wet pussy and hitting all the right places that would turn her into a quivering mess.

He kept going and sped up. His cock felt delicious inside of her and felt like it always felt but it still was different each time. It was a weird feeling to describe and sometimes Hermione didn't understand it herself. All she knew was that she really like the rhythmical slapping sounds every time his hips met her behind and the feeling of them. Additional to the slapping sounds were the smacking sounds. Her pussy was so wet she knew her juices would be all over his crotch later and it made her proud in a weird sense.

His hands were almost brutally gripping her bum cheeks now which earned him an extra loud moan from Hermione. The sound of their bodies slapping together, her moans and his growling huffs was all she could concentrate on. It overwhelmed her and took her under and she was lost in the pleasure he induced in her body. Every one of his thrusts sent pleasure over her whole body and she knew she wasn't going to last very long. Her arms were trembling with the effort of keeping her up already while Draco was still mercilessly fucking her.

His right hand left her bum then and travelled along her spine until he reached the nape of her neck. He gripped as much of her hair as he could in his fist and pulled her head back. Her back arched and the angle he was penetrating her changed. Hermione whimpered and cried out. He was hitting her most pleasurable spot inside of her which pushed her so much closer to the edge. Hearing him moan and growl out his pleasure only added to the sexual tension inside of her and she left ready to bust.

"You like being fucked from behind, Granger, don't you?" His breathing was ragged and Hermione barely understood what he said under the slapping and moaning and beating she heard.

"Unnggg, yes," she panted. "Yes – ah, I do. Please – ungg."

He pulled her hair a little tighter and her fingers curled into the comforter, turning her knuckles white. She was so close she could almost taste it and her body tensed, trying to chase that bit of extra fire that would make her explode. His other hand which wasn't fisting her hair but still squeezing the left cheek of her bum left her only to quickly come down again slapping the flesh he had almost crushed.

The hottest waves of pleasure overcame Hermione and she felt the fire inside of her explode. Her whole body trembled and she screamed out while Draco still thrust into her, riding her through a particularly intense orgasm. She felt like she had jumped over the edge of a cliff falling into the pits of lust and pleasure, without the fear of hitting the ground because she always landed softly in Draco's care. And _oh_ was this feeling of falling delicious. She felt him speed up behind her and she knew he was close too. Her pussy was still clenching around him and dragging him in and it never took him long to find his release when she had already. After a few more thrusts she sensed him tense, speed up even more and he let out a guttural groan that went straight through her.

As soon as he stopped moving she fell forwards, her arms not being able to support her anymore. She was a panting mess lying on her stomach and a fire could've broken out in their room that second and she still wouldn't have been able to move. She noticed that Draco seemed to be in the same state because she heard the harsh breathing right next to her and the dip in the mattress. Finally he took off the blindfold and Hermione left her eyes closed for a minute. The air around her eyes felt very cold and the light was already blinding behind her eyelids even though all she saw was mostly bright read right now.

She slowly peeled her eyes open and after a few blinks the first thing she saw was Draco's eyes starring right back at her. They looked pleased and relaxed and Hermione fully understood why. She figured she probably looked the same so she smiled in return and moved closer to him. Without a word he closed the remaining space between them and closed her in his arms while she pulled an arm around his neck and buried her head between the bed and his chest. She quickly kissed the part of him in front of her lips and she felt his lips on her hair shortly afterwards.

This had somehow become their routine. Sometimes they just lay there looking at one another. Other times they started talking about unimportant things or even important things. Sometimes they just waited a bit to go at it again and other times one of them just left.

This time both of them feel asleep, tangled up in each other and completely content with where they were.

* * *

**a/n: **Hello everyone, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little story I came up with and that it kept you entertained ;) Please review because feedback means a lot to me. I hope I'll see you next time.

I wish you a beautiful day/night, wherever you are.

- Fiona :)


End file.
